


Happy Day

by like_a_gem



Series: Andreil and The Foxes [8]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Art, Birthday Celebrations, Digital Art, Fanart, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Naked Apron AU, birthday surprise, happy birthday andrew, let them blush, mini comic, neil is a good type of stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-08-17 13:11:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16517108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/like_a_gem/pseuds/like_a_gem
Summary: It's November 4th and Andrew is in for a birthday surprise





	1. Prelude

**Author's Note:**

> 04/11/18: SORRY THIS AIN'T COMPLETE BUT I WANTED PUBLISH DATE TO BE HIS BDAY HAHAHA even tho u can backdate fics CHECK BACK SOON!
> 
> 04/01/19 Update: so exactly two months on, lmao, here we are! SORRYYYYYYY THIS ONE'S FOR [MRSGUINEVERE](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsGuinevere/pseuds/MrsGuinevere) AND ELI WHO COMMENTED (soz I deleted ch1 which deleted your comments) AND MADE ME LOL WHEN I POSTED NOTHING and then I left y'all hanging, that was cruel, and then [alluriel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alluriel/pseuds/alluriel) who bookmarked despite there being nothing lmaooooo whyyyy. Hope y'all enjoy!! There will be an extra, I promise it's almost done and it won't take another two months until I post.
> 
> This is future time when Andrew is comfortable around his bday no probs, I just dk how to draw adults past their 30s soz I've put them in an immortalised box...

Two words from a trusted (albeit extravagant) friend and Neil's birthday surprise for Andrew was put into motion. 

It worked out well, Andrew had contractual obligations and Neil was home alone. It wasn't difficult to gather the needed item and set about making Andrew's diabetes-inducing birthday cake. What was difficult was the situation Neil faced.

He stood in front of their bedroom mirror, fresh from his shower, looking at the frills and the serious lack of a back cover with mild curiousity. _He'll love it!_ he was told. Truth be told, there wasn't much that dissuaded Neil from doing something for Andrew, especially if it would make Andrew feel good. Neil decided this was definitely not the most embarrassing thing he'd done for Andrew, and with that thought in mind he slipped it on, tied it up, then proceeded to strip off every other piece of clothing, save for the blasted thing and his fox slippers. 

Meows from his babies startled him and he realised he looked very inappropriate, from down at their angle, no less.

"Sorry, loves. It's gonna get wild in here so best to stay outside when 'Drew gets home," he chuckled. 

Letting out a heavy sigh, Neil looked at himself in the mirror again, ruffled his soft curls around, moisturised his skin, and until he heard the telltale click that signalled Andrew coming home, Neil would wait and prepare himself. In more ways than one.


	2. Prelude

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath to 'The Surprise'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can y'all believe the main comic I only coloured their hair and then I started colouring their bods and in finishing I was like omg what inconsistency but I already coloured so left the bod colours haaaaah enjoy!!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Andrew is v embarrassed that his cousin awakened a kink lmao soz
> 
> Hope y'all enjoyed!!

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted on [tumblr](http://jewel-imagines.tumblr.com) right [here](http://jewel-imagines.tumblr.com/post/181692303373/naked-apron-au-happy-day-the-surprise-the)! Altho not sure why it doesn't show in any tags like is it bc tumblr went sfw and bodies can't be shown i donut understand
> 
>  
> 
> **Please do not repost to anywhere. Just reblog/share from tumblr, thanks!**


End file.
